User blog:Acerlot/Unturned, A SURVIVOR STORY, CHAPTER 5
Chapter 5 After a long journey, the crew finally made it to Charlottetown. A city that used to be a working and a home to people, now a place that nobody can survive. The crew is armed with Hawkhounds, Colts, Aces and Masterkeys for their range and for their melee are kitchen knives, axes and hammers. They were short on ammo so they have to use their knives, axes and hammers to do the job. The captain says,"Alright, we need to find Tom's news station to call for rescue, some of us will make it and some of us will be killed or infected, but if we didn't make it, at least we tried, so let's go". But they didn't because of the ever populated undead on the streets. The captain then said,"Do you all have Road flares". And some of them gave all of it to the captain. The captain lit up one of it and threw it into the undead and they immediately followed it and the captain got everyone to move now since they were distracted by the flare. As they got deeper into the city, the captain threw more into the undead and they followed it. 6 flares later they were in the center of the city where it got more and more crowed and the captain only got 3 more flares, and the undead were coming closer and closer and the crew wasn't any closer to the news station. The captain later decided to save the flares when they need it, but they were pushed back and back into an alley that they had no choice but to fight the horde. The captain screamed," GET OUT YOUR GUNS," and they all pulled out their guns and fired at the horde. They were pushed back and back into another street and that's when one of their survivors got bitten on the hand and she fell down screaming. The captain had used another flare, just to get her out of there. They found an apartment that looks good for them to stay for the night. They opened the entry and when they were all in the apartment, they barricaded the front door and went up 6 flights of stairs into a unit. They barricaded the door and settled in it. They found a bed to put the infected survivor onto it. They only had purification and pain killer tablets, but that won't make the infection go away. So the only thing they did is to leave her in the room and to seal it up with barricades. The captain threw another flare onto the undead until they can move away from the apartment. That night, A torch is laid in the center of the group, pointing up and held by books on each side. "Right then, we've lost one and now who knows if we'll lose more on the way, but at least now we're safe here now," said the captain. The others didn't talk. The captain lets out a sigh and says,"Let's introduce yourselfs, after all I didn't know about you all when I got you all signed up for the submarine jobs I had for you all."The crew went introducing themselves one by one. "Hello everyone, my names Ford, I used to have a job as a shoe repairer a long time ago, I had 2 brothers and parents to take care of us, but now I haven't called back if they were alright after this infection spread" The captain replied back," Don't worry, once well get to the radio station well call your family if they are alright." "My name is Cornell, just a guy that runs errands for people." "My names Sally, used to be an architect." "My name is Ernal." "My names Maylee, used to have a family." "My name is Joe and I'm a carpenter." "Tiffiney, teacher." "Nick, college student," "Mick, college student and a brother of Nick." The captain said, "Cool we have brothers here that survived, where are your families?" "Gone." said Nick, feeling sad. "Sorry for that." "It is ok." "Shelby, Machanic." "Bobi, high school student." "Names Rick, forklift loader." "Robert, a bus driver." "Vick, cheerleader." "Everyone, just call me the captain." He looks over to the sealed door,"Who was she that got infected?""Well her name was Sam, said Vick""Well, she's gone, and we won't have a good start tomorrow, so we better have some sleep now or we'll have no chance of getting yourselfs to the news station." The captain turns of the torch "Goodnight everyone," and everyone went drifting of to sleep including the captain. Category:Blog posts